


Mistletoe

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Don get caught underneath the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GemiDonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GemiDonnie).



Christmas was nearly here and this meant parties and get togethers with family and loved ones. April had invited the guys and Casey over to her apartment on Christmas Eve for a small party to celebrate the holiday.

There had been lots of good food prepared by April with Mikey’s assistance and even better company. The evening had been spent just relaxing and telling stories about Christmases past and all of the goodies that Santa would be bringing. Plates had piled up on the coffee table and were threatening to spill to floor when Don offered to take them into the kitchen.

Don was just coming out of the kitchen after having gone in there to put the dishes in the sink and Raph was just about to enter to grab himself and Casey some drinks from the fridge. They both got caught at the doorway when they tried to pass through at the same time and almost ran into each other.

Their mumbled apologies and attempts to move past one another was enough to draw the attention of everyone gathered in the living room. Neither had thought anything of their predicament until Mikey burst out in laughter and started pointing at the two of them.

When Mikey finally calmed down enough to catch his breath he directed everyone’s attention to the bundle of mistletoe that was hanging directly over Raph and Don’s heads. The two turtle under the greenery blushed and stammered trying to get out of the time old tradition but their family wasn’t about to let them. April and Casey had been forced to kiss each other when they were visiting the turtles down in the lair and they felt their friends should be held to the same standard.

Hesitantly Raph looked down at his younger brother and noticed the slight blush that was forming on his cheeks. He could just imagine how embarrassed Don must be feeling right now. His own heart was pounding a mile a minute but for a completely different reason than embarrassment.

For some time now Raph had been harboring a secret crush for his genius of a brother but had been too scared to do anything about it. Now he was in the perfect position to do something but he was terrified that Don would find him to be lacking and he would lose any chance he would have ever had with the smaller turtle.

Determined to make his one chance as good as possible, Raph brought his hands up and gently cupped the sides of Don’s face and tipped his head back slightly. Keeping his eyes on Don to make sure that he wasn’t moving too fast, Raph slowly lowered his face until his lips settled on top of Don’s.

Don felt his eyes slide shut at the tender feel of Raph’s lips on top of his own. He had woken up maybe nights from dreams of this happening. This was so much better than a dream though. This was real. Raph was really kissing him and Don couldn’t help but part his lips in encouragement for more even if Raph really was only doing this because of the stupid mistletoe.

The feel of Don’s lips moving underneath his own gave Raph the courage to deepen the kiss and risk slipping his tongue inside Don’s mouth hoping for a taste. Don’s lips readily parted beneath the onslaught of his questing tongue, allowing Raph full control of the kiss. After a moment, Don’s tongue tentatively rose to meet Raph’s and they danced together until they had to part in order to breathe once again.

Raph and Don just stared at each other as they panted from the intensity of the kiss that they had just shared. The rest of the room had fallen completely silent at the sight that they had just witnessed. They had expected a quick peck and then for both of them to rush past each other. The sensual kiss that they had witnessed had not been predicted.

Casey’s wolf whistle broke the silence and soon had everyone talking once more. As Don was about to continue back into the living room he reached out and gave Raph’s hand a small squeeze. That may have been the first kiss that they shared but judging by each other’s reactions, it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
